


Halcion Days

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 26, Complete, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Loser Ben, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsession, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rey is 16, Somnophilia, Stalking, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Ben has never seen anything hotter than his unconscious stepsister.





	1. Ambien

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Алкионины дни](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856554) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> an anon wanted this so here i am. will be five chaps maybe

The worst thing about dad remarrying is Ben’s new stepsister, Rey.

She’s annoying as fuck. Sixteen, about to graduate early with honors, and she’s friends with everyone she meets. Ben hovers on the fringes and tries to stay away from the spotlight she’s always in; hides in his room and plays _Call of Duty_ for hours on end. He’s not even in college. Lives at home. Twenty-six.

He should do something with his life—then Rey moves in, and he suddenly has a new fixation.

Her bedroom always smells like flowery perfume and it’s decked out in pink and blue. Ben checks it out one afternoon while she’s at school learning how to save the world or what the fuck ever. She has two alarm clocks because she sleeps like a fucking rock, posters all over the walls, and a twin bed with pink sheets.

It’s so… girly. Gross.

Ben wanders around, hands in his pockets. He’s showered for the first time in a week and his black hair hangs in a damp tangle around his shoulders. He needs to wash his sheets. They’re all musty and shit from hours of jerking off to whatever weird hentai he can scrape up off Reddit.

He scratches his head and glances down at his Minecraft t-shirt. Fuck, he’s a weirdo. Probably why he’s never gotten laid—not that he’ll admit that to anyone. Girls are loud and demanding. He doesn’t need to stick his dick in one.

The top drawer of her dresser is open. Ben meanders to investigate and finds a wadded ball of frilly panties resting right on top. He rolls his eyes, pretending he doesn’t care, but they’re neon pink and they look kind of soft…

He rubs his goatee and casually picks up a pair: just to look. See how soft they are.

 “Victoria’s Secret?” he mutters, surprised Han lets her shop there. He knows the pair—spring catalogue; looked hot on some tall leggy blonde.

Ben glances around the room even though no one is home to catch him. He strokes a thumb along the crotch of the panties before smelling them, passing by his nose like he didn’t mean too. They smell clean and fresh, like detergent, which… isn’t that satisfying.

He puts them back and carries on: fiddles with some shit on her desk, sniffs her perfume bottle. He finds her laundry hamper and digs a bit until he pulls out a purple pair of panties (fall catalogue), which he sticks in his front pocket. He’ll wash them for her. Or whatever. He’s not going to keep them.

Still, Ben shuffles back to her desk and gives the panties a quick spritz with her perfume.

—————

Rey has one of her goofy-ass friends staying for a sleepover. Han wants Ben to watch them but Rey is too much of a good girl to do anything that might get her in trouble.

Ben lays in bed in the dark, listening to them giggle and chatter. He chews his lower lip. The panties are under his pillow; have been for a week.

His stepsister’s laugh does weird things to him, especially echoing through the quiet, empty house.

He rolls over and pops open his nightstand drawer. There’s some Playboys and a cock ring and a tacky bottle of lube. He grabs two out of three and rolls back, then swipes the pair of panties from under his head. They’re warm.

The musky smell of cunt and sweet perfume overload him. Ben groans and paws down his sweatpants to free his cock, then strokes twice and thumbs under the head. Shit. His hips roll into his grasp and he barely manages to get the cock ring on before he’s hitting the edge.

 “Fuck,” he mumbles. He squirts lube on and shivers, pumping his hand faster as his dick swells. Usually he uses the ring to prolong a porn session for the hell of it but he’s genuinely about to come.

Rey laughs from across the hall. Ben huffs her panties and turns on his side, lubing his cock from base to tip with incriminating slick sounds. He mouths the crotch to keep quiet but still whimpers around them as the tension in his balls becomes unbearably hot and tight. He’s gonna fuck up his sheets.

Thinking about baseball and puppies doesn’t help. He groans as he climaxes a minute later, throbbing long and hard through the ring and spilling his load all over the sheets he just washed. Ben grunts and his eyes roll back, mouthing Rey’s panties and jerking into his hand. He feels every rhythmic muscle contraction and his brain hazes over with pleasure.

It’s a damn good orgasm. Sticky cum drools from the slit of his dick when he’s through and he keeps working more out, moaning and lightly bucking. His sister laughs and laughs.

She knocks on the door. “Ben, we’re going to bed.”

 “Uh… okay.” He winces as he works the ring off his cock. “Have a good—good night.”

 “You too!”

Then she’s gone and he’s left alone with a strange feeling in his chest. Ben nuzzles Rey’s panties and sighs, then falls asleep in his puddle of cum.

—————

Another weird thing: she takes a lot of naps.

Sometimes Ben finds her passed out near the pool in her bikini, sometimes on the couch, but usually in her pretty bed. He watches. She’s beautiful when she’s asleep—not annoying and not so much his stepsister.

They’re swimming together one afternoon when she falls asleep on her float. She works hard; has stuff to do. Her skin sparkles in the sun, sunglasses askew on her nose and big brimmed hat hanging down. Ben rolls his eyes at first and moves her to the shady side of the pool so she doesn’t burn.

He tickles her foot. “Lazy.”

Rey keeps snoring softly. Her bikini is pink like everything else, two little triangles covering her tits. It’s a lot of skin for a brother to look at.

He stands up to his shoulders in the water. She’s fast asleep. Her pink lips are just barely parted.

Ben idly brushes a fingertip down her calf. It’s tacky from chlorine and a bit cool from the shade. He glances at her face, looks around, and presses a kiss to the underside of her calf.

Rey doesn’t react.

Blood pumps hotter. The float squeaks as Ben moves closer, palming the bulge growing in his trunks. He can do whatever he wants to her and she’ll never know. Whatever he wants.

He leans his forehead on her calf and pushes his trunks to his thighs. Water isn’t the best lube but he’s too aroused to give a shit. He licks his lips and strokes his cock a couple times under the water, pretending to be thinking of someone else, not his stepsister.

It’s okay. She’ll never know.

 “Ben?”

Her voice breaks his reverie. Ben jerks back from the float as Rey yawns and sleepily shakes off her shades, squinting in the bright sunshine. He barely manages to get his trunks over his boner.

 “Sorry!” he splutters. “You passed out so I moved you over here.”

 “Yikes; did I?” Rey stretches and sighs. “I’m so tired lately. I think it’s from adding debate team to my extracurriculars.” Then she slides off her float into the water and swims for the shallow end. “Thanks for looking out, Ben!”

He waves as she trots through the sliding glass door into the house. Holy shit.

Ben hovers in the shady end of the pool facing the wall and pretends he’s lounging there. He slips a hand down his trunks and masturbates furiously to the image of Rey wet and unconscious; thinks about her naked in her pretty bed. Eyes hooded, he gazes at the trees shielding their property from the neighbors and groans. Orgasm curls near his tailbone.

 “Come on, baby,” Ben mumbles. He huffs out a hard breath, toes curling on the pool floor. “Let your big brother play with you a little bit.”

It’s fucked up, even if they’re not related, but still gets him off in two minutes. He’s been trying to build stamina for whenever he _does_ have sex but fuck it.

Ben moans and watches his spend spurt from his cock into the cool water. He shivers with pleasure and closes his eyes. If she won’t stay asleep, he can find something to help. He’s never seen anything hotter than his unconscious, half-naked stepsister.


	2. Lunesta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may add to this later but for now it's complete

Hux sells Ben a couple pills that will make Rey fall dead asleep. Costs him a hundred bucks but it’s worth it. He needs to know she won’t wake up while he’s… busy. She doesn’t need to know.

But he swears he won’t do much. He just wants to look at her; admire the way she looks while she’s passed out. He won’t be creepy. No way.

One night their parents are out for a dinner date, which Ben knows will turn into getting drunk and coming home at 3am. Rey turns in early around nine and he watches football for a bit before heading upstairs after her. His heart pounds. She must be asleep. Maybe he can…

Ben shuffles down the hall in his sleeveless white shirt and sweatpants until he’s outside Rey’s door. He nudges it open with his shoulder and peers inside.

Her fan whirs on the desk, window open, and she’s lying on her side with one leg out from the covers. Her short shorts and tank tank leave very little to the imagination, even in the darkness where he can barely see her. He stares, hesitant.

Maybe he can try. If she wakes up, he can play it off as sleepwalking.

Ben leaves the bedroom door ajar. He wanders to his stepsister’s bedside, drawing his fingers across the messy sheets. Rey doesn’t budge as he carefully climbs into bed behind her, and he keeps a couple inches between them. It smells like shampoo.

He settles under her sheets and has to curl up his legs in the small bed. Ben wriggles closer beside her, dipping his nose to her temple and inhaling the scent of her perfume and lotion. Sweet and summery like he imagined. Just like her panties. Maybe she’s wearing another cute pair tonight.

Tentative, he brushes his fingertips along her bare thigh to test her reaction. She twitches a bit in her sleep but otherwise doesn’t react.

Good. That’s good.

Ben nuzzles her hair and cups a big hand on her ass, rubbing gently to feel the muscle there; thumb skating under the hem to touch her soft panties. His cock twitches when she sighs sleepily and he has to resist the urge to hump her ass like the disgusting horny slob he is. He kisses her scalp, extending a long arm over her pillow and burying his face in her hair.

It’s quiet, save for the fan. Perfect.

Ben keeps huffing her scent as he reaches his hand in his pants and strokes his cock inside. It’s not comfortable but he doesn’t think it’s a good idea to whip it out—just in case she wakes. He swallows thickly, stroking from base to tip with a gentle tug.

 “Fuck,” he mumbles. His cock comes free and he pumps faster, panting in Rey’s hair. “Christ—”

Feels fucking _amazing._ His stepsister has no idea what’s happening and she’s so soft and warm, pliant in bed beside him. Ben mouths her hair, trying to taste her shampoo, desperate for a taste, and his hips jerk into his hand. Fuck, he’s gonna come; way too fast, too. Fuck—fuck—

Climax throbs through his cock and Ben can only grunt in surprise as he squirts cum all over Rey’s short shorts. He shudders and closes his eyes as the pleasure ebbs from head to toe, making him thrust weakly into his fist. The bed creaks.

 “Shit,” he whispers, panting. He still squeezes out the last remnants of cum rhythmically over the arch of her ass. “Oh shit.”

The damage is done, though. Ben catches his breath, head spinning, and wipes all the rest of his spend on his shirt. He hooks his fingers over the hem of Rey’s shorts and gently guides them down her thin thighs and off her feet but leaves her panties on. She moans and stretches her toes as Ben wads then up in a ball.

Then he slips out of her bed and goes back to his bedroom, trying not to smile. He has a prize.

—————

 “Ben, have you seen my pink shorts?!”

Rey pads around the house the next day in just her tank and green panties. It’s hard not to stare but it’s easy to lie. No, he has no clue where they are.

She’s awful put-out over a pair of shorts, though. Ben smiles while he watches her storm around until Han tells her to put a pair of pants on, for Christ’s sakes. She stomps up to her bedroom and slams the door.

Their parents are going out again. Tonight’s the night.

—————

It’s easy enough. Ben crushes up one of the Halcion and mixes it with a little wine, which he slips in Rey’s juice she has with dinner. He watches her drink it back, wincing a bit at the taste.

 “It’s expired, I think,” he lies.

 “Oh. Well gee, Ben! I could’ve had water!” She laughs and chows down on her mac and cheese. “Trying to poison me?”

 “You know it.”

Then he watches and waits.

The cocktail takes about half an hour to kick in. Rey yawns and nods off a couple times while they’re watching television, then she’s out completely, drooped against Ben’s shoulder. He kisses the top of her head and turns the movie off they were watching.

She’s light. It’s easy to carry her upstairs to her bedroom, turn on the fan, and pop open the window. Rain drizzles just outside as Ben rests her on her back under the sheets and crawls on top of her.

He kneels between her thighs, looming in the darkness. “Rey?” Snaps his fingers near her ear. Her eyes stay closed. “Good. Good.”

Excitement courses through his veins. He pushes up her loose T-shirt over her breasts, perky, nipples stiff, and shivers as a cool breeze rattles the window screen. It’s too big of a risk for them to get naked and he doesn’t know how much time he has.

Ben kisses Rey’s forehead, combing a hand through his black hair as he fumbles with a bottle of lube in his pocket. He works open the fastener on his track pants and strokes his cock over her slowly rising belly. She’s completely wiped out. Breathing, though. That’s good. That’s what he needs to watch.

He shimmies her shorts down to her ankles, trembling with excitement, and squirts some lube on his cock. The fan whirs and oscillates as Ben lightly brushes the slit of his sister’s pussy through her blue panties, all frilly and soft like the other ones she wears. He considers just jerking off and taking another prize.

But this is too good to pass up. Rey fast asleep, totally at his mercy. The quiet calm. He has to.

It’s not that weird, anyway. They’re not blood related. Ben repeats this to himself as he slides her panties down to her ankles with the shorts and sees her bare pussy for the first time. She doesn’t shave but keeps it neat, a curl of hair that matches the rest of her unblemished body.

He traces a fingertip down her hip bone. She won’t even remember—but that’s okay.

Stroking his cock, Ben shifts on his knees between Rey’s thighs, trying to line himself up with her. He’s full of pent-up virgin frustration and doesn’t have the patience to try getting her wet or the leash bit prepared. He swallows thickly as he rubs his head through her folds, slicking her skin; enjoying how soft she feels, then he pushes lower.

She’s warm. Really warm. Ben licks his lips, staring as he guides his cock to her center, easing in through tight muscle with a soft moan. He watches his cock gradually swallowed up inside her with each gentle half-thrust, and his eyes roll back when her muscles tighten and draw him in. Fuck. So wet—so hot.

Rey’s brow furrows for a split second. She breathes a small gasp through parted lips as he bottoms out, sheathed from head to hilt inside his stepsister’s cunt. Needs a condom. Doesn’t care that much. She has the thing in her arm; the implant.

Ben gazes down through hooded eyes at her peaceful expression. He’s fucking her a little faster, making her limp body shift back and forth on the sheets, but she remains asleep. It all fills him with a sick sense of _power_ : he doesn’t want her to say no. He wants her not to have a choice either way.

 “Next time I’ll eat you out,” he pants in a whisper. Ben hangs his head and huffs out a grunt. “I’ll make you come, too.”

The bed rocks and creaks lightly. Rey doesn’t arch her hips to meet his; doesn’t try to kiss him when he risks a quick peck on the cheek. It’s hot. She puffs short little breaths every time he fucks her deep, small tits jiggling, and it’s too much for Ben to take.

Next time he’ll make it good for her, too. He needs more practice, that’s all.

He comes inside her, swearing because he knows it’s a fucking stupid idea. Still, pumping her cunt full of his cum has definite appeal, and he can stare at her face while he does it. Feels much fucking better than his own hand or a Fleshlight—her tiny whimpers egg him on and draw out his orgasm.

Ben jerks frantically against her, maybe a little too fast, but it feels like heaven and he doesn’t want it to stop. He has to still eventually, though, and peppers her face with kisses while catching his breath.

 “Thank you,” he sighs in her ear. He kisses her temple; inhales her fresh, summery scent. “Still smell so nice, Rey-Rey. Cute in your little panties.”

He unwillingly slips free of her warmth and gathers her panties back up her thighs. He cum oozes out of her and makes a wet mess of her underwear in no time at all. He wants to keep them, but he also wants her to wake up and wonder what happened.

Ben kisses down her long legs as he slips out of the bed to hide away in his own room. He hovers near her door and scratches his chin, smiling.

There’s a streak of her blood on his cock. He belongs to her and she belongs to him.


	3. Rozerem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some conscious noncon and some unconscious

 “B-Ben?”

It’s late, maybe one in the morning when Ben hears her voice. He grunts into his pillow but doesn’t turn at her whimpering his name, still too tired to pick up on the fear in her voice. Rey never comes to his room.

The floor creaks. His eyes roll open as his mattress shifts and he turns his head to sleepily regard his new stepsister, all trembling skinny limbs and wide, watery hazel eyes. Anxiety prickles up his spine before he remembers in his drowsy haze: he just raped her in her sleep.

He swallows. “What’s—what’s up?”

 “Something… something’s wrong.” She’s changed into clean pajamas, wringing her hands and sniffling. “I think I need to go to the hospital.”

 _Fuck_. Ben scrambles upright in bed and puts an arm around her lanky shoulders like he’s trying to comfort her, but really he’s trying to figure out a lie. Obviously she noticed the fucking lube and her vagina probably hurts like hell. His cum is still inside her, smeared all over her panties, and staining her bed sheets. He’s so fucked.

 “What’s up?” he tries again, feigning ignorance. “Stomach trouble?”

 “…No.” Rey breaks down into soft sobs out of nowhere and slumps against his ribs. His heart gives a powerful beat. “It feels like I… like someone had sex with me.”

Shit shit shit. If he lies she’ll still tell Han and her mother, they’ll get a rape kit done, and Ben will be _fucked_. His DNA is all over the room and there was obviously no one else home at the time. He would’ve noticed an intruder who conveniently raped her little sister across the hall. They’ll find the Halcion if they do a drug test and trace it back to Hux.

Ben stares down at Rey as she slowly turns to look up at him, sniffling, thighs quivering. He licks his lips and does what he does best.

 “It was me,” he says, frowning like he’s confused. “Don’t you remember?”

Her eyes widen even more. She draws back a little.

 “We—we had _sex_?” she clarifies with an insulting amount of revulsion.

 “Fuck, I thought you’d remember. After dinner we messed around a bit and… yeah, you wanted me to fuck you.” He shrugs and winces. Pretend it’s a big inconvenience. Pin it on her. “I’m surprised you don’t remember. You kept asking until I gave in.”

Rey jumps to her feet. She wraps her arms around herself, shuddering like she’s about to vomit, then covers her mouth and turns away, pacing. Ben studies her like the predator he is. Come on. Accept the lie.

She cries harder. “Are you serious?! I didn’t want that!” Her cheeks stream with tears and she shakes her head, pacing faster. “I was a virgin and now I don’t even remember—and it was with my brother!”

 “I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t know.”

It gives him a sick sense of pleasure watching his goodie-two-shoes stepsister come undone. She cries until she can barely breathe and sinks to the floor in a miserable pile of tan limbs and sobs, no longer the cheery little thing that always shows him up. Perfect. Even better than pretending some fuck broke in and raped her.

Ben reaches out for her. “Come on. C’mere. C’mere.” He hooks his hands under her armpits and drags her into his bed the way he’s always wanted to. If he plays his cards right… “I’m sorry you don’t remember. Maybe it’s because you’ve been so tired lately, huh? All that running around for school and stuff.”

 “I—I—I—”

 “It’s okay—shh. Shh.” He pulls up his faded sheets over the two of them, settling Rey in by his side. “I love you, y’know. Or I wouldn’t have done it.”

The Halcion must still be working; keeping her confused and emotional. She buries her face in his neck so he knows she’s not mad, just shell shocked, which makes it easier to manipulate her. He gathers her slim body to his and deliberately presses his cock against her lower belly. All the crying and shit is turning him on.

Rey’s breath hitches. She chokes, squirming, but Ben cups the back of her head and shushes her as he tugs on her clean shorts. Her breathing picks up but she doesn’t fight back, even when he gets them down to her ankles. She’s fucking petrified.

 “You’ll remember this time,” he whispers in her hair. He rolls over on top of her, pawing his sweats down to his knees and slotting between her thighs. He’s not sure if their parents are home so he has to keep his voice down—and hers. “You’ll see how much you liked it.”

 “B-Ben, please—”

It’s too easy. She clings to his back, bunching his t-shirt in her fists, and he flings open his nightstand for the bottle of lube. Rey starts crying again as he thumbs open the lid and squirts some on his hand. He clumsily strokes through her folds and dips two fingers inside, then strokes his cock and impatiently pushes in.

 “Don’t tell anyone,” he whispers in her ear. He smears a sticky hand on his pillow, grunting as he sinks deeper inside his stepsister. “Now you’re letting me fuck you twice. Everyone will think you’re a slut.”

 “I don’t want to… I don’t want to…”

Rey cries into his neck and he bottoms out with a satisfied groan. She pushes limply at his ribs, bouncing on his bed as he starts fucking her in earnest. Ben’s head spins. So much _power_. If she doesn’t know up from down, she’ll do whatever he wants.

 “Yeah you do. You begged me earlier: wouldn’t let me leave your room unless I fucked you, and now you came back looking for more.” He grabs her hip and pounds harder, punishing her for questioning him. “It’s okay, Rey-Rey. I know how bad you want your big brother’s cock.”

But being rough is just making her more upset and he doesn’t want to risk Han or his new wife waking up. Ben slows to longer, languid thrusts, cupping Rey’s cheek and murmuring to keep her confused whimpering down. He doesn’t feel like he’s about to nut all over like the first time; maybe because he’s still reeling from it. He savors the sensation of her cunt clinging to his cock, muscles fluttering on each stroke.

If she’s close, this must be the feeling. He kisses the corner of her mouth and notices her eyes are closed, all traces of anxiety gone. Ben licks his lips and picks up his pace again but she doesn’t react. She’s passed out.

Fuck—Halcion must be some strong shit. He pounds into her, panting and staring at her peaceful expression; the slight parting of her lips. She’s so out of it she can’t even stay awake while he’s in the middle of fucking her and that’s incredibly hot. He licks the seam of her lips and feels her muscles twitch and squirm around his cock, then tighten and shiver. She’s coming.

 “That’s it,” Ben mumbles into her hair. “Knew you wanted this.” He puffs a couple breaths and tries to slow down and prolong it. “Shit—I’m gonna come in you, baby.”

Impulsive as ever, he does. Rey’s eyebrows lift a bit and she sighs softly as Ben grunts into the pillow, hips slapping against hers. He bites the pillow to hold back a loud groan and circles his hips to feel her walls spasming around his cock, milking his cum like she really does want it.

He slumps, fighting to catch his breath, hoping she won’t remember anything when she wakes up. Ben huffs and gnaws his pillow for a minute before leaning up and slipping out of his stepsister. Maybe he can slip her Plan B, too. A baby is a lot harder to explain.

It’s the most alive he’s felt in a long time. He likes manipulating her, and worse yet, he likes raping her when she’s too drugged to fight back. Ben rolls to his back beside her and rubs his face with both hands. He’s always been good at destroying things.


End file.
